


Birthday Present

by coopbastian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Flashpoint (DCU), Flashpoint!Cisco, Flashpoint!Wally, M/M, Office Sex, Original Timeline!Barry, Other, Polyamory, Smut, written before 3x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: anonymous on tumblr prompted: “Well, well. My night just got better.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted on tumblr, prompted by anonymous.

“Cis-Cisco…! Oh god, fuck.” Barry whimpers, his hands reaching out to grip onto the edges of the desk while Cisco is mercilessly pounding into him, his nails digging into Barry’s hips. 

Barry almost cannot take it, the way Cisco is staring at him with those hungry eyes, the way he’s fucking into him as if it’s the end of the world, the fact that they’re fucking _in Cisco’s office_ –the thought alone makes him want to cum already. 

He finds himself loving how confident and demanding this timeline’s Cisco is, running an entire industry and apparently being the richest man in America. Cisco deserves it, Barry always thought so. 

And apparently, Cisco has been sleeping with this timeline’s Barry for some time now. Barry wonders if this considers cheating, seeing as Cisco definitely isn’t sleeping with _this_ timeline’s Barry, but once Cisco was in nothing but his tie hanging loosely around his neck and pushing Barry up against the wall, who could say no to that?   


No one can blame Barry for continuously sleeping with this Cisco for an entire week, either. He can’t help it! The suits and the long hair being tied up just does something for Barry.

“You like that, Bar?” Cisco groans, leaning forward to hold onto Barry’s rather impressive biceps as he keeps fucking into him. “You like it when I fuck you like this? With my big, hard cock inside you, on top of my desk?”   


Barry lets out another whimper, his face and body flushed and covered in sweat. “Y-yes, I like it,” he manages to say as he pants. “So good! So good, fuck…” He’s been known to be quite loud, but lucky for the both of them, everyone’s gone home hours ago, and Barry just needs it faster, _harder_. 

Just when Barry thinks he’s about to lose it as Cisco never slows down the pace, they hear a voice coming from behind Cisco. 

“Well, well. My night just got better.”   


Barry almost yelps, startled as he leans up on his elbows. Cisco only slows down his movements, turning his head towards Wally, who is giving them an awfully playful grin. 

“About time, Mr. West,” Cisco tells him, and it has Wally chuckling a bit. “I was wondering when you’d take up my offer.” 

“Hey, I’ve been working hard, unlike _some_ people,” Wally retorts.   


Barry’s brain is basically scrambling trying to process what exactly is happening while Cisco is still inside him, never stopping. “Wh-what…?” 

“Early birthday present for you,” Cisco explains, turning to look at Barry again with a smile. “I noticed the way you’ve been looking at Mr. West lately, and I just couldn’t help myself.”

Barry doesn’t even try to stop the moan slipping out, lying back down on the desk. Then Wally is right by Barry’s head in a blink of an eye, staring down at him as he licks his lips. 

“You look good, Barry,” Wally tells him, his voice breathless already. “Happy early birthday.”   


“Hah, thanks,” Barry manages to say when Cisco starts picking up the pace. “You don’t look so bad yourself.” 

Wally slips out of his shirt, his eyes never leaving the sight of Barry, panting and whimpering and thrashing his head back and forth. He unzips his pants quickly, his cock already hard and ready for Barry’s salivating mouth. 

“Oh my god, Wally,” Barry moans, reaching back to get a hold onto the other man’s waist to pull him closer. “Your cock looks so good. Can I taste it, Wally? _Please_ , let me suck you off while Cisco fucks me. Please.”   


“Let him have it, Wally,” Cisco says, grinning at the both of them. “He’s begged enough tonight.”   


Barry blushes at this, but it doesn’t stop him from whimpering before Wally finally lets him wrap his mouth around his cock, wet and heavy on his tongue. Wally bucks his hips forward from the feeling, letting out a low groan. 

“Fuck, Barry. That’s so good, yes…” Wally sighed before leaning forward, pulling at Cisco’s tie to have their lips meet roughly.   


The sight just makes Barry _melt_. It’s all kinds of amazing for him, feeling full and complete with these two important men in his life. 

He hopes they’ll be more late nights at work like this, with both Cisco and Wally. 


End file.
